Snow Falling Down
by JazzofPalePhoenix
Summary: It was real. The night was real. Everything happened like a dream, a beautiful dream, but something was wrong. Something happened. Dreams don't feel this real and even if you're not dreaming, your eyes are still closed.


Snow falling down

It was real. The night was real. Everything happened like a dream, a beautiful dream, but something was wrong. Something happened. Dreams don't feel this real and even if you're not dreaming, your eyes are still closed. You want your dreams to come true so much that you don't care when, how, or what you have to do to get it.

* * *

Annabeth POV.

It snowed that day and pretty hard too. I spent the day at Percy's house because that was the only place that I wanted to be. I didn't want to leave but my curfew was 10:30 PM, so we left.

When we stepped outside, we noticed that Percy's car was almost buried in a thick coat of snow. I looked at him as he sighed and knew that he didn't want to go through the trouble of brushing off the snow tonight. So I suggested that we walk home, and he was happy with my idea, even though it was freezing.

Walking home was just like the countless nights of years past when he had walked me home before Paul got him a car. He was my best friend in the whole world, and he still is. We talked about Christmas and the magic that it used to hold. I told him how I remembered being little and waking up on Christmas morning. There was this feeling, as if that day was truly special, but now it feels like an ordinary day when gifts are exchanged.

He walked me to my door where he stopped and smiled. His smile was big and excited, like he had never been happier. It made me feel good. It felt like magic. We hugged good night and as I pulled away, I whispered, "Thank you…for putting the magic back in Christmas."

He smiled his smile again, as I knew he would.

"Good night," he whispered. He stood, waiting until I got inside to turn away. I said good night and went inside.

When I got inside, I just cried.

I bawled my eyes out. It wasn't because I was sad. Instead, I was happy, happier than I'd ever been or ever thought I could be. The things that made me unhappy or angry didn't even matter anymore. I had fallen in love with Percy. I couldn't help it. When had this happened? Why didn't I see it coming?

It wasn't like before; my eyes weren't shut this time. They were wide open. He wasn't the perfect Prince Charming, and he had his flaws. I didn't want Prince Charming; that would be too much pressure on me. I don't even want a guy who treated me like a princess, who would make me uncomfortable. I just wanted a guy who would be my best friend, who would fight with me in battle.

I thought about books I'd read, newspaper articles, stories of people who never said that one special thing to the one they loved most. I didn't want to be one of those people. I didn't want to go another minute without saying it. _Okay, _I decided, _the very next time I see him, I'll tell him how I feel_.

I stood up, wiping my tears away, and looked out my window at the snow. There he was, walking under the streetlight. The snow was falling down and it was beautiful. I needed to tell him right now, so I put my coat back on and ran outside. I didn't even think about the curfew that I was breaking. I ran until I could see him in the distance. Just by looking at him through the falling snow, I knew that he was just what I needed, all that I needed. I stopped for a minute to think about the risk I was taking. _He might not…in fact, he probably wouldn't, say those words back._ I knew he had never said the to any girl, so why me? But whatever, it wasn't about him saying it; it was about me saying it. I had to.

I kept running. The snow was still falling. As I got closer, he slowly turned around… and I ran straight into his arms and cried on his shoulder. He stroked my hair and told me that everything was going to be okay, which is a nice thing to say to someone who's crying. I pulled away and told him what happened.

"I got in my room and I just started crying. I cried because…you just make me…so happy. I just… I love you, and you don't have to say anything. I just love you, and I just wanted you to know that."

He pulled me close. "I know," he whispered. "I love you." I remember all the snow in his dark hair. I remember the snow falling. I remember him picking me up. I remembered the Christmas lights. I remembered the way he kissed me. His lips felt so warm in a world so cold. And lastly, I remembered when he hugged me.

When he looks at me, I felt love.

But when he kissed me, I fell in love with him again.

The snow was falling down and it was beautiful.

* * *

Hey guys what up! Anyway thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. I know its a bit OOC with Annabeth crying and stuff but that's what makes this story a story. Anyway if you're reading my other story "Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Visit" im sure that you noticed that on chapter 3 i said that if you wanted to be in my story that to send me a private message. Well, that has been expired today and 3 new characters will be in my story. Please R&R and tell me wat ya think! (Smiley inserted)


End file.
